


Fem!Hannigram doodles

by almondmilkk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amidst other displays of affection like throwing each other down a cliff, Animation, F/F, Fanart, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Fingering, Kissing, Rule 63, cuz im into women like that, fem!Hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: You read the title/tags, you know what it is. I’m so thirsty for these two.





	Fem!Hannigram doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind the stuff written in catalan lol
> 
> Upd8: HAHAHA THE PHOTOBUCKET SHIT IS SO LAME BUT IM NOT ABOUT TO CHANGE IT

**Author's Note:**

> POSTING THIS WITH MY PHONE WAS THE HARDEST FUCKING THING IVE EVER DONE


End file.
